The doppelganger
by ShanMah
Summary: (request, OS) If the Fat Lady thinks that a Slytherin in Gryffindor's common room is bad, we can sure be glad she isn't able to see what's going on inside. (rated M for lemon and language)


**Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit fanfiction. I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters connected to it. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling.

**Rating: **M (lemon, cussing)

**Pairing: **Draco/Ginny

**Additional information:** Continuing with my current trend, this is also part of an anonymous request :) enjoy!

**The doppelganger**

A pretty redhead sat chatting on a bench with her friends. Below them, on the Quidditch field, the fourteen players were getting ready. The girl laughed, and then one of her friends pointed down on the field for her: she looked down, saw Harry waving at her, and waved back, smiling. She had Ginny's smile. Ginny's hair, Ginny's eyes, Ginny's voice, Ginny's laugh, Ginny's clothes, Ginny's everything - and yet she was _not_ Ginny Weasley. She was a Metamorphmagus, hired to pose as Ginny for the Gryffindor against Ravenclaw semi-final, the game that would decide which team was going to face Slytherin for the cup.

The real Ginny Weasley was standing next to the Fat Lady's portrait, looking impatient. She looked at her watch, then at the hall in front of her, then back at her watch.

"Odd," the Fat Lady commented. "I could've sworn I'd seen you leave with your friends earlier. And with different clothes."

"Shut up."

"No need to be rude!" the portrait snapped back, "I was merely making an observation!"

The Fat Lady gave her a condescending look.

"And what kind of attire is this? Back in my days-"

Ginny rolled her eyes. She had no doubt that back in the Fat Lady's days, whenever that was, girls didn't wear skin-tight short dresses, thank you very much.

"There you are," she said, finally spotting Draco.

He leaned in and kissed her: she kissed him back hungrily, their tongues delightfully fighting together for domination. Behind her, the portrait started ranting about how unacceptable and scandalous their behavior was, but she could barely hear her: her brain was shutting down at Draco's kiss.

"You know," he whispered to her ear, "I have half a mind to fuck you right here, right now, if only to piss her off."

Ginny laughed, and then gasped when she felt his hand venturing under the dress.

"Well, well, aren't we fucking wet already?" he teasingly said.

Two fingers entered her with ease. She moaned, leaning her forehead on his shoulder.

"Who made your pussy so wet?" he asked, knowing full well the answer.

"Y-you-"

She sighed with pleasure, spreading her legs to allow his fingers deeper.

"The thought of being with you," she continued in a whisper, "The thought of finally having a real man to take care of me, the thought of finally having a big cock to fill my mouth, my cunt, my ass-"

"Is that so?"

His fingers curved inside of her, stroking an especially sensitive spot: erotic whimpers left her lips as she moved her hips in rhythm with his hand. Despite her closed eyes, she could practically see him smirk.

"Tell me more about it."

"I can't suck his dick without him cumming as soon as he's in my mouth, I can't get any kind of pleasure when he tries to make me cum, no matter what he's trying- shit-"

She threw her head back, breathing heavily: was so close, so close, all she needed was for him to move his fingers faster, but she knew he wouldn't let her cum until he'd heard all that he wanted.

"So what do you do?"

"I-I fake it to put him out of his misery - D-Drac-o..."

She cried out in his arms as the wave came and brutally hit her body, making her tremble against him and soaking his hand with her fluids.

"P-pumpkins," she managed to say.

"What?"

The portrait flipped open at the password: Ginny dragged Draco inside of the Gryffindor common room, kissing him hungrily. As they kissed, she led him towards a couch, laying under him, spreading her legs: she teared his shirt open, sending buttons roll all over the floor before unfastening his belt.

"Fuck me," she begged him, "Right here, right now, show me what it's like again..."

Draco chuckled and lifted his upper body, pushing her hasty hands away.

"My, my, aren't we hungry for a cock, Miss Weasley?"

He smirked.

"I'll fuck you," he said, "I'll plow your tight cunt so hard that you won't even feel He-Who-Got-A-Stupid-Scar anymore, but..."

The smirk grew wider.

"Not here."

She frowned. They'd agreed on Gryffindor's common room being the safest no-man's land during the game, why was he changing his mind _now_?

"We said-" she started.

"His bed," Draco said, cutting her off mid-sentence.

"_What?_"

The devilish smile wouldn't leave his lips. He leaned in.

"I'll fuck your brains out... but on Potter's bed."

He got on his feet, waiting for her to show him the way: refraining a frustrated groan, Ginny got on her feet as well and guided him upstairs.

"Here," she said, gesturing towards Harry's bed. "That's the one."

"And, just out of curiosity, which one is the weasel's bed?"

"That one," Ginny replied, pointing the bed that was right next to Harry's.

"Perfect."

With firm hands on her shoulders, he sat her down on Ron's bed.

"Why don't you make me a little show to prove to me how much you want it?"

A smirk crept on his lips as he sat on the edge of Harry's bed, his grey eyes on her.

"I'll sit right here and enjoy."

"Oh come on," she complained, "The game is only going to last for so long-"

He arched an eyebrow.

"Correct. All the more reason to stop wasting time. Why don't you start by taking off the dress?"

Ginny obeyed: she wore no underwear under the green dress.

"Good," he said, leaning back a little. "Show me how badly you want this."

Ginny's hands started massaging her heavy breasts: so round, so firm, so big - Draco had honestly never fucked a girl with tits like hers, and God knew nearly every attractive girl in the school had had the chance to get shagged by him at least once. She played with her boobs, massaging them, pinching the pink nipples: she spread her legs, showing her perfectly sleek cunt, glossy with her juices. She moaned a little and he felt his cock throbbing in his pants.

As she slid two fingers inside and began pleasuring herself, Ginny heard Draco fumble with his belt, and then she heard his breath getting heavier: one look in front of her confirmed what she had suspected. Draco had gotten rid of his pants and boxers and had begun jerking off, his eyes set on the show she was giving him.

"F-fuck-" she moaned, throwing her head back.

Her thumb rubbed her clit as she fingered herself: she glanced at him again and saw that his eyes were still set on her cunt, caring about nothing but the way she was masturbating in front of him. The room was filled with the wet noises of her fingers going in and out of her cunt, the sound of his hand on his hardened cock, and their erotic moaning and panting. Ginny turned around and got on her hands and knees, exposing her ass to Draco: she slipped two fingers inside of her cunt again, fingering herself with vigor.

"How do you like my slick cunt?" Ginny asked. "My tight ass? Don't you want to fuck me and give me all these orgasms Harry can't give me? Don't you want to fill my whole body with your cum?"

On Harry's bed, Draco moaned, his hand's movements on his manhood getting faster, jerkier.

"I'm gonna cum," she moaned, "I'm so close, Draco, Draco-"

"You're such a fucking whore that you can't wait, can you?"

"I can't wait, I couldn't wait, I fingered myself in the shower this morning thinking of your cock, I'm a whore for you-"

"You're a little horny slut who'd do anything for a cock, aren't you?"

"Anything f-for yo-urs..."

In front of him, Ginny came noisily for the second time: the vision sent him over the edge and he came as well, spilling his semen in powerful jets that landed on his naked body. Draco barely had the time to catch his breath before he found Ginny on her knees in front of him, licking the creamy seed off his alabaster skin.

"Your cum tastes so good," she pouted, "Let's not waste..."

And the redhead dutifully licked every little drop of it: once she was done, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, on the bed.

"Show me your ass again."

Obedient, Ginny got on her hands and knees, arching her back to show him her butt. She felt him position behind her.

"For the first time on this bed," he said, "You're going to have a real cock inside of your pussy."

Ginny moaned noisily when he rammed into her unceremoniously. He was so big, so hard...

"And for the first time on this bed," he continued, "You're coming to cum. Repeatedly."

He seized her hips and began thrusting into her with vigor: pleasure was quick to build inside of her, causing all sorts of erotic sounds to leave her mouth.

"Potter's so pathetic," Draco viciously said, "His girlfriend is sleeping around in his own bed. Is this the kind of fucking you need?"

"Y-yes-" she stuttered, struggling to speak or think clearly as he rammed in and out of her relentlessly.

"So why aren't you getting it from him?"

Ginny cried out in the pillow: Draco slapped her ass once, noisily, to punish her for her lack of answer.

"Why?"

"His cock's too small to make me cum... yours is so b-ig... f-... aaah-"

The third orgasm hit her with the same violence as the previous two: if not for Draco's firm hands on her hips, she would've collapsed on the bed. He didn't slow down one bit, making her bite the pillow as he rammed into her violently.

"Yes," she begged, "Fuck me, use me, make me cum, fill me with your big cock, harder, harder, please..."

"Such a whore, such a slutty little whore-"

Each of his deep thrust caused Ginny to cry out in ecstasy. _You chase that Snitch,_ Potter, Draco thought, _I have a much better catch here in your bed_. Ginny was warm and tight around his manhood: her pussy made wet noises as he plowed her relentlessly.

"Yes I'm a whore," Ginny viciously replied, "I need your huge cock because my boyfriend has a pencil in his pants. I'm a whore, a slut, I need a big cock to make me cum-"

_So damn good_. It was so good that it was almost painful: neither of them was holding back, it was pure lust, pure sex, a simple yet pressing urge for physical pleasure. She shivered when she felt his fingers venturing between her butt cheeks: a wet finger entered her with ease, causing her to moan.

"I'll fuck your ass when I'm done with your cunt," he said, slipping a second finger in her tightness.

His expert fingers worked their magic inside of her, making her lose what little control she still had over her body: her moans filled the room.

"Oh please don't stop, please, please...Dr-"

Ginny was sent over the edge again, her whole body shaking: she couldn't even catch her breath before Draco removed his fingers and replaced them with something far bigger. His movements were slow at first, causing Ginny to grow impatient.

"Fuck me," she begged, "I'm too horny, fuck me, I don't need you to take it slowly, I'm ready, fuck me-"

Her cries of pleasure filled the room yet again when Draco obliged to her plea and began thrusting into her with vigor.

"What do you think Potter would do if he saw us?" he asked to her ear.

When she only gave him a whimper as an answer, he slapped her ass noisily, causing her to squeak.

"Hopefully he'd pick up a few tricks."

Draco chuckled at her answer and straightened his upper body, digging his hand into her fiery red hair. There was something extremely satisfying about fucking his worse enemy's girlfriend, especially since she was so adamant on insulting his sexual skills - or lack thereof. He smirked and pulled her hair, which earned him a whimper that was both pain and pleasure.

"Yes," she moaned, "Fuck me hard, like that, like that, don't stop-"

He saw her cum under him, heard her voice crying out his name, felt her asshole getting tighter - so tight that he lost it as well and came with her, filling her with his seed.

"I... I can't... anymore..." she panted, collapsing on the bed.

With a satisfied grin, Draco pulled out of her. The grin grew deeper as he laid his eyes on her, panting, sweating on Potter's bed: he could still see the wetness of her cunt between her firm legs. Between her buttocks, he could see his creamy semen dripping from her ass.

"Will never..."

He arched an eyebrow, listening.

"Be able..."

She laughed.

"To see that bed the same way ever again."


End file.
